Un poco de asertividad
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¡Es por tu bien Kayochin! ¡Solo es un pequeño experimento!


_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

La gente tímida, lo es por humildad, no quieren asombrar a los demás por todo lo que tienen, y prefieren ir poco a poco, para darse confianza a ellos mismos en su día a día.

Pero, ¿no es entrar a casi una sumisión? El no poder decirle a una persona la verdad por el miedo a lastimarla. Más bien…es por no sentirnos mal con nosotros mismos, el simple hecho de que una persona sea lastimada, ya nos hace sentir culpables.

¿Qué tal si les cuento de una chica que logro vencer esa timidez y ahora vive una vida siendo asertiva?

Esperen, ¿no saben lo que es asertividad? Se los diré en pocas palabras, es el medio entre pasivo y agresivo. ¿Tampoco? Si que son distraídos, a lo que me refiero es que es una persona que es honesto, pero no al punto de ser agresivo, no llega a ser grosero ni tampoco tiene miedo de lastimar a otras personas pues lo que dice es verdad, pero lo dice con gracia.

Pero bien, ya aclarado el punto, comenzare a narrarles la historia de nuestra protagonista.

Koizumi Hanayo era su nombre. Una chica normal, así es como ella misma se describía. Su castaño cabello no sobrepasaba su hombro, sus ojos morados según palabras suyas, no son nada fuera de lo normal. Usaba lentes pues sufría de miopía, su cuerpo no era nada del otro mundo. No era fea, pero tampoco era un bombón como los de las telenovelas.

Nuestra joven protagonista tenía un gran problema. No podía decirle a los demás lo que en realidad pensaba, le tenía pavor a la opinión pública y a insultar a otra persona de manera indiscriminada con alguno de su comentario. Por eso, mejor guardaba silencio y no opinaba nada al respecto.

Incluso con su mejor amiga flanqueaba, rara vez le decía lo que pensaba, pero en la mayoría de los casos, terminaba por callar y no opinar nada al respecto.

Pero eso se acabaría el día de hoy, pues su mejor amiga, Hoshizora Rin, con su inusual cabello anaranjado que le llegaba muy por arriba de los hombros y ojos amielados verdosos, la ayudaría así tuviera que hacer que los gatos volaran como los pájaros o que el ramen dejara de ser su platillo favorito.

Ella la conocía desde su etapa más inocente: la infancia. Juntas habían cruzado por los insoportables niños de la primaria que no hacían más que fastidiar con sus absurdos juegos donde Rin terminaba más que enojada porque solo buscaban molestar a su querida amiga; también surcaron juntas el arco de la pubertad, esa fatídica etapa de la vida donde las hormonas están más alborotadas que un enjambre de abejas; y, por último, estaban en la preparatoria, juntas como siempre.

Por palabras de Rin, Hanayo siempre ha sido una persona tímida, se lo atribuía a su buen corazón, al no querer llevarle la contraria a las personas, siempre terminaba accediendo a las demás peticiones o solamente se quedaba en silencio mientras su voluntad era ignorada. Por eso, se había propuesto ayudarla, y lo haría porque sabía que a su mejor amiga le haría bien ser menos tímida, esa actitud ya la estaba llevando a muchos problemas aun incluso en la preparatoria; con decir que una vez acepto ser la tesorera del grupo porque se lo pidieron cuando ella en realidad no quería y se armó un problema por unas chicas latosas del salón comenzaron a decir que Hanayo se robaría el dinero. Tuvo que interferir la profesora para calmarlas y cambiar de tesorera para que no molestaran a la Koizumi.

\- ¡Kayochin, muévete nya! –grito Rin, tan efusiva como siempre.

-R-Rin-chan, no corro tan rápido como tú –hablo cansada y con timidez nuestra protagonista.

\- ¡Eres muy lenta~! –le dijo con un puchero en sus labios.

Ambas jóvenes, se encontraban afuera de la escuela. Rin la había sacado de clases a la inocente de Hanayo para empezar con sus clases de asertividad.

\- ¿Estas segura que esto funcionara? –pregunto la castaña con cierta pena en su voz.

\- ¡Claro que funcionara nya! Tu confía en mí, tu hermosa mejor amiga –confiada saco unas hojas que guardaba en su maleta- ¡Todo está aquí!

-Rin-chan, no creo que cuente si lo sacaste de Wikihow…

\- ¡Sirve, es como Wikipedia, pero más chida! –divertida, tomo la mano de su amiga y comenzó a tirar de ella- ¡ahora muévete, que tenemos que apurarnos!

\- ¡Que alguien me salve! –fue lo único que grito la joven Koizumi antes de ser jalada por su demonio de Tasmania personal.

El primer intento fue… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Fue un completo fiasco, y eso que solo era aprenderse la diferencia entre asertivo, pasivo y agresivo. Hubiera sido fácil y sin problemas, pero por culpa de cierta pelinaranja, que insistió en aprenderse la nomenclatura, el origen griego, y como se decía en otros idiomas… pues, digamos que las cosas pudieron haber quedado mejor.

Tras el fiasco del primero vino el segundo, la locación era en una tienda de ropa. Hanayo solamente tenía que decirle a una señora que se veía mal en ese vestido que se había probado, algo como: "Señora, no le favorece el vestido, ¿quiere que le enseñe uno mejor?" Solo eso, no tenía que hacer otra cosa. Pero en vez de eso, le dijo a la señora que se veía horrible y que así nunca se casaría, ¡Eso es agresivo, no asertivo! Lo cual fue raro viniendo de Hanayo, pero no la podemos culpar, con esos ojos gatunos presionándola e insistiéndole a morir, era inevitable que surgiera alguna incoherencia de su pequeño cuerpo.

Intento tras intento fueron fallando, no tuvieron éxito en ninguna de la indicación que decía la página.

Pasaron a otra situación, una donde gracias a los astros se encontraron a su profesor de cálculo afuera de las tiendas departamentales. El plan era el mismo, solo tenía que ser amable y decirle que su clase es buena pero que él es sumamente estricto y por ende es difícil seguirle el ritmo en muchas ocasiones… Ustedes díganme, ¿¡A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre decirle al profesor que su clase es una basura y que mejor trabaje en otra cosa!? Por esas cosas no pasaran cálculo, es seguro… Después de eso, salieron corriendo como bala de la escena, todo con el fin de que esos ojos rojos del infierno no las atrapara y las colgara de la asta bandera de la escuela.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando decidieron tomarse un descanso en un café cercano del centro de la ciudad. Eran sus suspiros los únicos que se escuchaban en el tranquilo lugar.

-No puedo creer que nada de esto funcione –negó con la cabeza la pelinaranja- ¡Hicimos todo! ¿¡Porque no funciono!?

-Rin-chan, tal vez…tal vez no estoy hecha para esto –la castaña sonrió pesadamente. Estaba decepcionada, por un momento pensó que de verdad lograría dejar de ser tan pasiva.

-Kayochin, no digas eso, es mi culpa yo…

-Señoritas, aquí tienen su café –interrumpió el mesero con una amable sonrisa mientras depositaba lo pedido sobre la mesa.

-Gracias –fue lo que dijo la castaña al recibir su pedido. Pero después de un rápido análisis de su tasa, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal- joven, disculpe.

\- ¿Si? –Fue lo que dijo el mesero con amabilidad- ¿sucede algo?

-Hay una línea de lápiz labial en mi taza –aunque fuera sorprendente, ella fue honesta al hablar- ¿podría cambiármela? –pidió con una sonrisa amable.

-Oh, claro, disculpe –el mesero tomo la taza- le traeré algo mas, ¿Qué desea?

-Rin-chan, ¿Qué quieres? –con sonriendo se dirigió a su amiga que la veía atenida.

-U-un pastel –apenas si pudo hablar la pelinegra.

-Un pastel de zanahoria estará bien –de nuevo esa radiante sonrisa.

-Sera un placer. Y de nuevo, lo lamento –disculpándose se fue el mesero evidentemente apenado.

Rin no lo podía creer, su amiga había hablado con alguien sin tartamudear o decir alguna estupidez que terminara hiriendo a alguien inconscientemente.

Tal vez los ejercicios debían ser enfocados de otra manera. Unas pruebas más lentas serian mejor.

-Kayochin –con una calmada sonrisa, la pelinaranja se levantó de su asiento y al quedar enfrente de su mejor amiga, tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto con inocencia la Koizumi- ¿No querías pastel de zanahoria?

-No es eso –ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y con esa brillante sonrisa, beso la frente de su amiga- solo entendí que el rio debe de seguir su propia corriente-

\- ¿A-ah? –el beso en su frente y esa cálida sensación la había hecho sonrojarse levemente y las palabras de la chica gato la hicieron dudar incluso de sus palabras- c-creo que no entiendo nada…

-Lo harás –tras soltar una traviesa risita tomo asiento de nuevo en su lugar- Solo te diré, nuestro siguiente entrenamiento será para que aprendas a ponerte los lentes de contacto~

-N-No sé porque siento que esto me va a doler… -negó aun levemente sonrojada con la cabeza, pero en unos segundos le sonrió a su amiga de la infancia- si se trata de Rin-chan, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

-Eso tenlo por seguro nya~

Con amables sonrisas de juventud, ambas chicas disfrutaron su tarde. La Koizumi aún no sabía por qué ese cambio tan repentino de la Hoshizora, pero ella misma lo dijo, si se trata de Rin-chan, puede confiar plenamente en ella.

El futuro era brillante para esas dos jovencitas que apenas comenzaban a vivir una etapa mística en sus vidas, grandes cambios vendrían, pero si estaban juntas, superarían hasta la montaña más alta.

Desde ese día en adelante, la joven Hanayo continúa siendo tímida, pero solo en veces. La mayor parte del tiempo la enfocaba en ser más asertiva que agresiva o pasiva. Claro que había días en las que eran tan pasivas que exasperaba, pero era porque disfrutaba su alimento favorito y sus defensas bajaban al momento de probarlo.

Así que, jóvenes pasivos y agresivos, que buscan una mejor vida. Intenten ser asertivos. El punto no herir tus sentimientos o guardarte lo que sientes solo por no decir nada.

Vive una vida feliz, vive siendo asertivo.

* * *

_**Y con este muy pequeño y sin sentido one-shot… ¡Comienzan los jueves de one-shot! A falta de serie que subir y en lo que arreglo unas cosas, esto es lo que hare por semana porque no se me ocurre otra cosa jaja. Sé que es muy corto e incluso no tiene mucho sentido o lógica, pero quería empezar con algo ligero antes de sacar toda la artillería pesada que abunda en la memoria de mi laptop xD.**_

_**Pero bien, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué me cuentan? En lo personal, ando con todo este año jaja. No sé cómo, pero se me clavo un palillo en el dedo, raro en verdad… pero fue gracioso al menos, gracioso y doloroso xD. De todo me ha pasado, pero conservo las ganas de querer escribir n_n. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, este one-shot lleva en mi laptop… mucho tiempo, pensé que era justo sacarlo para inaugurar. **_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
